


Game of Chubs

by CharlRhodes



Series: Teen Wolf weight gain stories - prompts - ideas [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Chubby Derek Hale, Chubby Isaac Lahey, Chubby Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey are Siblings, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, King Derek Hale, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: "All hail His Grace, Derek of House Hale, First of His Name, King of the Fats and the First Chubs, Lord of the Fatterlands and Protector of the Realm."





	1. The Fat Conquest

"All hail His Grace, Derek of House Hale, First of His Name, King of the Fats and the First Chubs, Lord of the Fatterlands and Protector of the Realm."

  
That was what the High Hog, the representation fo the Fat Trinity, said when he crowned Derek King of the Fatterlands a year ago.

  
If in some far away lands the title of King held much more responsibility, it was not the case in this realm. The reigning Kings and Queens had been known as the Rois Fainéants, the Do-Nothing Kings, or, as the people of the kingdom said, the Lazy Kings.

  
The state affairs were in the hands of an assembly of elected men who governed with the consent of the monarch. Except opening the parliament session, greeting ambassadors, signing papers, inaugurating a new monument and sitting of the Throne of Lards, the king had nothing to do. It was tradition afterall and truth to be told, Derek was glad about this arrangement.

  
He was the first born of the late king, and as such he had a pampered childhood modelling him to the Lazy King he was now. That what was expected from him; he knew the history of his kingdom, the geography, the political system and other subjects useful for being a king. He learnt how to worship the Fat Trinity; The Cook who provided the food, The Feeder who gave the food and the Feedee who accepted it.

  
He was living the Great Palace of the capital, Bacon. It was a majestic palace, big enough to allow the King, the Royal family and his Court to wander and enjoy their privileges and indolent lifestyle. Not that he was lonely; the king could enjoy the company of his two step-brothers, Scott, the Lord of Honeybelly, and Issac, the Lord of the Fatty Vale. Even if they had their estates, the two men preferred living at the Palace with their bigger royal brother.

  
As the King of the Fats, Derek was indeed fat. His household cultivated his appetite and weight since his earliest years, making the now-king a whoomping 500 pounder.

  
At that weight and with the minimal efforts he had to give for his function, Derek lived a life of decadence. Massive daily feast, balls and private parties were the only activities the King that shook his Royal schedule.

  
After Derek had finished reading the boring reports from the government in the morning, he would spend the first part of the day with his immobile younger brother, Scott, being fed and entertained by their servants. Scott was his youngest sibling and Derek was proud to see that the 16 years-old-boy was weighing more than a hundred pounds than him. Well, impressed, but a bit jealous, but unlike Scott who could enjoy a life with no responsibility at all, Derek had duties. Still, his brother was the sweetest person of the realm. Despite his greediness, he was a jovial and a respectful man Derek enjoyed talking to, even if there was not much time for that during their feeding sessions.

  
Meanwhile, during the afternoon, he would spend time with Isaac. Isaac was the shier of the three and the lightest, despite his 400 pounds. Unlike his younger brother, Isaac was committed in the art life of the Palace and the Realm, but Derek knew that if the man didn’t have that he would have fallen into Scott’s influence long ago and would be even bigger than their baby brother. Knowing Isaac's sweet tooth, they usually spend their afternoon playing chess and having private concerts while snacking on various Isaac’s favourite desserts.

  
Then, in the evening, Derek would have a « small » dinner feast in his rooms, while writing his correspondence and reading novels. Not that he wouldn’t want to spend this time with his siblings, but the two youngers usually spend their night with their courtiers for intimates moments.

  
That was the smooth life of the King of the Fats, until one day when his Prime Minister informed him about the success of their campaign in the Islands of Ponant, known by Derek and countrymen as the Plumps Islands. For centuries the continent and the self-govern islands were in an on-and-off war. It was a place known for a climate where it had never been a frost, snowfall or freeze ever recorded and also for his fertile lands and his fish loaded western see.   
He was aware of the war his government started again, but it was not a subject of great matter for Derek. So he was surprised to discover his armies had captured the heir of the Islands and placed his unlanded tyrant cousin, Theo, as Prince of the Plump Islands. Derek would have liked to be informed of such a choice, but being ridden off the awful cousin was a great new.

  
He was also astonished to learn the parliament had decided to make the Ponant Prince his ward. Now the young Prince, a year or two younger than Scott, was an odd creature. Unlike the fattermen, he was thin, but Derek read somewhere it was a characteristic of the Islands. He was good looking despite being a child, with big honey eyes, thick brown hair, plump red lips and skin white as snow. The boy was indeed beautiful, but he didn't fit in the standards of the aesthetic canons of the Realm. Despite his mesmerizing beauty, his thinness was repulsive to Derek who preferred the company of meatier courtiers.   
Derek was a bit annoyed. What could he do with a ward? The kid was too young and thin to be a royal companion and too old to be in the royal nursery, even if the Derek had seen some children in there bigger than the Prince. Also, his busy schedule would prevent him from having time for the kid. He understood why his cousin didn’t want the former Prince in his Islands (despite the fear of a rebellion).

  
He guessed, at least, he could provide for his instruction, making him put on weight if the kid could, he had heard the Islander genetic was different from the fattermen. He could also give the kid to Scott as a companion. He knew for sure Isaac had already found one in his friend Danny, but Scott didn’t have one, given he was secluded in his rooms because of his immobility. They had almost the same age and Scott had much more patience and kindness than Derek and Isaac combined. Still, Derek would fulfill his duties as his warden.

  
Derek ordered the chamberlain to find better fitting clothes for the Prince and to give him quarters close to Scott’s and to seek a new instructor.   
As the servants took the boy, Derek was still fascinated by his face but shook it off and prepared himself to resume his day, starting with his morning visit at Scott's. He will make sure to ask for some company that evening. Maybe a meaty courtier could make him temporarily forget the Prince's perfect face.


	2. A Swim with Hogs

Scott, the Lord of Honeybelly, was, at first, not pleased by his brother's decision to give him a companion. Afterall, he had enough people around him. However, he could not deny the King's point when he highlighted the fact that servants were not suitable as friends or companions.

  
Scott knew since he reached quasi-immobility that his social interactions reached a new low. He could not waddle in the Palace like he used to do or go to the Gardens. That obliged him to move into a new aisle, farther than the rooms of his brothers, which was adapted to his weight.

  
Despite his reluctance, he accepted his liege's request and welcomed Stiles. Moreover, in the name of the Fatty Trinity, he was glad he did. Even if Stiles was only 14, it was a match in heaven.

  
During the first weeks, Scott noticed how lost and ill-at-ease Stiles was. He could understand that being in a new Court as a spoil of war could be unsettling, but Scott and his servants made sure to tend his needs, afterall he was still a Royal.

  
Stiles had been certainly intimidated by the Lord's figure, something he was aware of. There were not a lot of men immobile in the Realm, and the Ponant Prince came from a land where obesity never existed. Knowing that Scott was afraid his size would have given Stiles the wrong impression. He knew that most of the people of his condition had the reputation of being spoiled, greedy and bratty. Scott was, and his brothers were, but unlike Isaac and Derek, he was genuinely kind to everybody.

  
Every morning, before their "breakfast," Scott was giving the King a lengthy report of the Prince's conditions and whereabouts. Not that it surprised Scott, afterall, Stiles was Derek's ward.

  
They would resume to their morning activity before Derek excused himself to see Isaac, and Stiles would spend the afternoon with him after his lessons. It had been a considerable effort for Scott to organize new activities for the Prince, given that Scott would spend the whole afternoon being pampered and napping until dinner.

  
Many activities were tried to break Stiles's shyness, and they finally bonded when Scott brought him to his private pool. It had been months since Scott enjoyed it, the last time he was still able to walk and swim. Now he just floated thanks to his bulk. It was a new feeling he enjoyed, but he realized that the Prince was still on the bench next to the pool. As Scott asked him to join him, Stiles blushed deeply, clearly embarrassed, and he understood that the Prince didn't know how to swim. Moving his massive body into the water was easier than on land,  he came close to the Prince at the edge of the pool, before asking him to go with him. If Stiles looked reluctant at first, he complied, nervously. Once he was in the water, he clung on the Lord, and Scott laughed. He compared the Prince to a cat.

  
He, then, asked Stiles to trust him and declared it was now his mission to teach Stiles how to swim.

  
That's how the two boys bonded, with the Lord Honeybelly acting as a floating buoy for the Ponant Prince. 


	3. A Song of Fatness

When the Lord of Fatty Vale met the Ponant Prince, he disliked him. He could understand why Scott could not shut up about him and why Derek always looked like an idiot every time he was seeing him.

  
The kid was never speaking to people, hiding in his quarters, but since he became close to Scott, he was talking every time, asking too many questions Isaac didn't have answers to and rambling about what he was learning. He was also as sarcastic as Isaac, which annoyed him because Derek never reprimanded the Prince.

  
However, Isaac enjoyed the fact that Stiles was admirative of his involvement in the arts and was surprised to learn Stiles knew how to play instruments. They were not bonding, but Isaac could find some interest in interacting with Stiles, which was more and more frequent as the Prince developed a friendly relationship with his companion, Daniel.

  
Daniel was, in some way, like Scott. He was always smiling and friendly to people, which counterbalanced with Isaac's brattier behaviour.   
That was a fact; Stiles was growing on them. He was not family or a Royal companion, but soon his presence was decided indispensable.

  
When he discovered Stiles' predispositions for arts, Derek asked his brother to supervise the Prince's education in that matter. Isaac happily complied, proud to be recognized by the King as an authority in the art department. He organized different classes for Stiles and soon discovered the Prince excelled in drawing and singing but was a pitiful dancer. He learnt that dancing had been banished from the Ponant Court when the late Queen, Stiles' mother, died when he was 6. Isaac praised his patience as Stiles kept on tripping or walking on his feet while they were waltzing. Stiles always accused Isaac of being on his way because of his size or being to slow because of his weight. They were not insults, but frustration on Stiles part, and to be honest, it was a compliment to point on your weight at Court.

  
After a few months, at dinner with his brothers, Isaac asked Stiles about the culture of the Islands, and he swore he had never seen the Prince so genuinely happy. Stiles talked for hours about their history, their tales and legends and he even proposed to play some of their music to Isaac. As Isaac was going to accept the proposal, Derek asked the boy why he never played them before or talked about his home. That was when Stiles admitted he didn't feel allowed to do so which enraged the king and saddened his brothers. Stiles promptly corrected himself and pointed out it was what he was told when he was first captured and added how glad he was for the King's kindness toward him.

  
What surprised Isaac was the fact Derek looked so relieved when Stiles praised him. His brother was mostly known for his frowning and scowling.   
However, Isaac could relate because Stiles add been their first complete responsibility. Sure they welcomed many guests, but it was nothing permanent. Stiles lived with them, and they tried to make him feel safe after the horrors and sorrow he had faced.

  
He talked about that with Daniel as they were enjoying a warm evening on Isaac's private balcony. Daniel, or Danny as Isaac loved to call him, nodded at his Lord adding excellent advice on how to help the Prince integrate Isaac would take into consideration. They also talked about their future trip to Fatty Vale for the annual Beer Festival after the harvest season and how they had to ask for a more significant carriage due to their weight and size. It led Isaac to point out how his companion had been porking up lately and how much he liked that, as long as he was still smaller than him which Danny answered that his master should gain faster if he were afraid of being dwarfed by him.


	4. A Clash of Fats

They were celebrating Stiles' eighteenth birthday. Derek's ward had become, in four years, an exquisite young man thanks to the education he had been provided. He did not change, but his features were enhanced making him, in Derek's opinion the most handsome man of the country despite his uncurable thinness.

  
It had been a subject of anger for Derek. The boy ate what he was given, he spent most of his days with Scott and still he hadn't put a single pound of fat which raised many comments from the Court. Even Derek had complained about that, to which he was answered that the DNA the people of the Islands could not be changed. Derek had spotted Stiles naked on several occasions during his pool sessions with Scott. He was taller than Derek but smaller than Isaac, lithe but muscular, after all, he tried on many times to push, alone, Scott's rolling chair he created to allow him to move around the Palace and get out of his rooms. So he had muscle definition, like the models on the drawing and painting before the Great Awaking which created the Age of Obesity centuries ago. He was still as pale as before, and Derek had always admired how his skin looked so smooth, free from any impurities and decorated with a constellation of moles all over his body.

  
Those four years with Stiles had changed them. They spend time with each other now, limiting their alone time. Stiles insisted on organising a gathering outside the Palace once a month to discover his new country, which made Derek beam with joy when he first heard Stiles referring the Fatterlands as his country. They also grew.

  
Scott was almost the biggest man the country had ever seen, soon surpassing a distant relative who owned the title centuries ago. He didn't even stop wearing clothes now because it was an unnecessary expense and a bother to put on. He found in Stiles a dear and close companion, but as Derek suspected, they were considering themselves as brothers rather than lovers. Stiles was also a great help for Scott. He was in charge of the Lord now and tried to shake up his habits by making getting out of the Palace. Derek remembered how surprised he was when he saw Scott on the rolling chair Stiles had designed and how happy his brother looked when he rediscovered the place.

  
Isaac and Daniel got engaged a year ago with Derek's consent. He never doubted their love for each other, and he was glad to see Daniel encouraging Isaac in his passions and his eating. Isaac was not so little anymore. With his lover's encouragements, he passed the 550 few months prior and was not showing any signs of stopping.

  
Derek had grown too. He was still mobile, he had to for his duties, but walking was getting harder these days. After all, he was well above 600 pounds now. He also was more engaged in the country development, pointing to the government issues he wanted to see fixed. He also started to supervise the new constructions directly in Bacon. He could be proud of himself, and as Stiles said many times, he was a good King.

  
They were all happy with their life with nothing to shake their habits and disturb them.

  
That changed, a few months later, when Derek's cousin, Prince Theo of the Plump Islands, came to visit. Derek had never liked the brat and certainly never would. He was 20 like Scott, but he was the total opposite. Sure he was good-looking and had put a massive amount of weight since he took over the Islands. Derek had heard he was putting on a hundred pounds per year. He had also read reports on how his cousin treated the islanders: expropriations to build his new castle, destructions of places of worship to install the Fat Trinity, a new set of taxes on the people to fund his growth, people revolts... Stiles would have been distressed to learn about Theo's actions if Derek was not hiding them from the boy. Moreover, Derek was much concerned about the new politic of scientific and barbaric experiments on the Islanders to alter their DNA to make them gain weight. He would be revolted if such horror would have been conducted on Stiles.

  
Derek wanted to whip off the smirk on his cousin's face as Theo entered the throne room. The reports were right. He had gotten enormous, even bigger than Derek. AS they exchanged their polite respects, the Royals and Stiles retire for dinner.

  
The four obese Royals were decadently served and fed by their servants while they served Stiles a small plate as requested which earned him a remark from Theo.

  
"Are you sure you are going to have enough? No wonder you will never be strong and beautiful like us. You and your people are freaks of nature. You should be happy to learn our experiments on your kind show great promises."

  
He smiled smugly at the Prince's horrified expression. Stiles felt tears swelling up as he processed the information Theo gave him. Experiments? Freaks? What was he talking about? As far as he knew Derek told him the Islands were doing fine. He felt betrayed by his friends who hide the truth from him. All of them were looking elsewhere, clearly embarrassed for their white lies.

  
"But you could see it yourself," Theo continued, "afterall the Islanders would be less reluctant if their former Prince was participating, and of course if he was bonding with the actual Prince of the Plump Islands."

  
That was when Derek's fist collided with the table, and Stiles swore he had never seen the King so angry.

  
"Excuse yourself to the Prince. You are not only insulting my ward but also my betrothed."

  
The whole assembly was shocked by the words of the King. It had never been discussed of making Stiles the official Royal companion. Sure there was affection between them, but not love.   
"Well, that is a shame to see this creature contaminate our family."

  
He didn't have the time to add a new insult because the King seized the Prince and threw him off his chair, leaving Theo on the floor, unable to stand up.

  
"You are going back to your castle, and I will send an envoy to observe and make sure no more wrongdoings will ever happen on my people. Fail, and you can consider all your privileges revoked."


End file.
